The Empty Coffin
by Beyond Birthday Beyond Belief
Summary: There is a fne line between hate and love...  some how hicigo ended up on the other side...  HichixIci. Blod,sex and well...yaoi?
1. Chapter 1

_**Well hello there, Enjoy the randomness of blood, gore, and possibly rapist Aisen... Sorry Aisen fan girls but he molests his Arrancar in his Spare time...Jk just cutie gin, for some reason he is sexy man to the ladys...0.o Damn! Well a Hichixichi fic cus' i ain't got anything for my ichixulqui so... Enjoy?**_

_**Theme song: Thoughts of you by Phantasmagoria**_

Ichigo pov:Narrorator update.

_Empty coffin of my soul kill my love to keep me whole..-brigitte 2011_

The morning sun had barely dawned. Gray clouds covered the once clear sky above the small Japanese city where he liked to call his home, Casting dark shadows across the white landscape. Crisp, Freezing wind threatened another snow fall. Two days earlier Cristmas had come and gone, Not leaving many December days for the now anxious teen. He was sitting on the Stone steps of Karakurra High.

The wide Building was Usualy a light yellowish white color that sickened the teen by the sight of such an obscenely color chosen for what was, already, a hell for him. At this point in time he would give everything to have it back...Now it was a sickly gray color that made the hell hole of a highschool seem more threatening than it was already.

Ichigo ran a gloved hand thru his spiked orange hair in a nervous fit of frustration. His hollow had escaped him. The soul of the damned had finnaly left its host as a hollow shell in comparison to the powers of the much stronger inner demon. Hichigo. Hichigo Shirosaki was his name. Named by Rukia and Renji after and Mr. Hyde. From an American novle he now regreted ordering for them.

The icey winter wind blew out the last spark of heat within the once powerful Shinigami. He shivered from what seemed like icey fingers of death tracing his spine slowly...Extracting the last bit of conferting warmth within his now winter racked body. He hissed in frustration. Rubbing his hands together to provide a least a spark of heat...

He lit a ciggarett. The poisonus toxins filling his lungs along with the soothing god made miracile called nicotine.

"Damn...Its hella cold out here..." He mummbled as the smoke of the ciggarett filled the air for a moment before drifting into oblivion.

...

IF ONLY HICHIGO WAS HERE...

...

Maby he could be stronger.

...

Hichigo pov: (1st person)

_Ode to lust. that is a must to keep the soul in check. -brigitte 2011_

Hichigo couldn't exept what was running thru his mind daly as he thought of the Shinigami boy...It disturbed him. It was more frustrating than anything he had ever felt as he sat in the icey cold of december snow unphased by the cold...The lust was not just for the taste of the boys soul but of so much more...Sex, Power, Money, Weath and respect. He needed all these things in his Phycotic mind. He needed them...But now they seemed so worthless as he remembered the time that boy...Ichigo. Saved his life from Muramasa, the push over Zanpakto wanna-be.

Hichigo closed his eboney eyes...His pale skin glistening seemlessly in the pure white snow...blending him in... He lusted so strongly but he still feared captivity. Even if it ment to stay away from Ichigo for all eternity he would do so... But the thoughts of the boy filled his mind, his soul, And amazingly his _heart._ Making him yern to feel the warmth of human flesh next to his icey skin of the dead more than ever before. He remebered when he was reborn a new into this world...

Ichigo was screaming in pain as he sapped the boys powers...

_"Ichigo! Please don't die! Damn you! Stay with me!" _Hichigo yelled. Holding the boy in his arms. Not knowing that this only made it worse...He never told Ichigo about the feelings. The wants. The _Needs _to be near the boy. To not kill him but to love him. To hold him. To kiss him and make him his forever.

Oh how it pained him to remember...The blood...The river of blood. The boy begging for mercy, to be put out of his misery...

Hichigo opened his eyes. He was in a ball on the frosen ground. Holding his knees to his chest like an infant in the woumb..._"Im so sorry...i never ment to hurt you...im so sorry..." _Hichigo sobbed. His head sinking deeper the snow bank. Tears flowed from his eboney eyes like wax...burning his pride and stinging his soul with sorrow. _"Im so sorry ichi-nii...im so sorry..." _He whispered..he couldn't count how meny times he had said sorry... But alas, those words were yet to be heard...

Then he heard from below...From the steps of the Karakura high school a scream. A scream only known as a scream of pain and fear. Hichigo peered down from atop the roof tops at the blood curdling sight before him...

Ichigo laying face down in his own blood.

...

_"KING!NO! DAMNIT DONT DIE!"_

_..._

_the flames of fire, the birth of my burning desire..._

_..._

Ichigo pov:

the flames of fire, my burning desire..-brigitte2011

Ichigo felt his knees buckle beneath him...By the time ichigo had tummbled to the frosen stair steps below the unknown attacker had left him as quicky as he came, Ichigo gasped again for the life giving air that would not come, He gagged falling face first into the piled snow drifts...

Ichigo roled back and forth on the ground. His entire body ached and his chest felt like it was a meat shredder... Kicking his feet, the Shinigami fought for air, But breatheing was slowly becoming imposible. With a tremmbling hand, Ichigo reached down to the right of his chest where the gaping hole sat, a swollen glutton of pain and fear...The testiment to his lifes end...

Ichigo touched the wound gently, Realising that the world was becoming slowly out of focus. One last time he gasped, and screamed. then the world was fading to an abyss of black...

_"King!No damn it! don't die! You can't die!" _screamed a voice he knew...Hichigo...

"Hich..i..go...you came...back...to..me...tha..nk...y..o..u..."

the snow continued to fall silently, sprinkling the teen who lay motionless in his crummpled black overcoat. in a few minutes he was covered in a blanket of white, a finnal resting place was indeed colder than the body itself...

_Wheres the sun? the lights gone out...slowly i leave behind my doubts..._

...

Ichigo felt a pressure rise in his chest...a another...and meny more...

cold hands were gripped tight around his in a fearful manner.

_"Ichigo please...breathe. Breathe for me. Please speak. Speak to me...please please wake for me. beside the sea...i love you forever, live for me..." _A voice said. Ichigo was sitting on the beach now. wearing black and orange swimmshorts...

A pale figure embrased him tightly. Hichigo? _"King! I thought you were gone forever!" _Hichigo cried. Ichigo sat in shock. The sun beat down on them. Hichigo looked out of place here...then ichigo looked closer. A black sea? A red sky? What was this place with dark purple sand?

Then it hit him...a flash back...he remembered some one saving him in his soul plane area. he fell...he drowned...and someone saved him...Hichigo.

Ichigo smiled. he looked at the hollow. "i thought you were gone too..." He said.

The hollow squised tighter...the cold skin reminded him of the bloody snow...

Ichigo patted the hollows icey and rock hard back. a signal to get off. But the hollow didnt get it. He was smiling as he held ichigo. his blue and white swimmshorts were odd looking to say the least but they fit well on hichigo. The checkers brung out the golden rings in his eyes.

"Enough hichigo shirosaki. You are only making him unconfortible..." The old man said. zongetsue.

Hichigo stiffened.

Ichigo knew that hichigo wasn't particularly...fond of Zongetsue...

The scene changed.

Ichigo was in the shower at home...the hot water falling onto his mussles...trailing down his abbs and further still..he rubbed the shampoo aginst his scalp as his once spikey hair stood flat against his head. only some was sticking out but at odd smiled. knowing that his father wasn't home. then he saw a pale white figure walk in and start to brush his teeth. Hichigo stuck out his blue tounge at the mirror and laughed but then gagged on the toothbrush. Ichigo laughed at the odd look of irritation on hichigos face.

_"YOU try choaking on a toothbrush! Dumb ass king!"_ Hichigo spat. pointing the toothbrush at him with a voilent gesture.

Then he started laughing_. "Hah! Choak on it! man that came out hella wrong!" _Hichigo said laughing. then choaking on a bit of toothpaste. the white came out in a slow nasty stream...looking like milk but knowing hichigo it ment somthing else.

Ichigo laughed. "Figures from my inner HOMO that you would think that!" Ichigo said. Feeling pervy for some reason to crack nasty jokes in the shower...

Hichigo glared at him with those golden ringlets. The ebony making them seem more luminecent. _"ok that was just...im leaving if your just gonna make remarks like that." _Hichigo said coldly.

Ichigo was taken aback. Why so serious? "Im sorry gosh. It ain't like you are one anyways..." Ichigo said.

_"Yes i guess so..." _hichigo said. then hichigo steped back. he flushed the toilet and felt boiling hot water pour down his back and sting the area below the belt agonisingly.

He jumped out of the shower yelping. he sliped and Hichigo dove down and caught icey cold hands cooling off his back easingly...Ichigo felt a bit better. then Hichigos lips came down on his forcfully. The cold strong lips felt so good as a contrast to the hot firey water that had burned his flesh at first but now only granted pleasure...He didn't remember this! Hichigos hands roamed Ichigos body as his tounge slid across his neck bone. Ichigo moaned loudly. Hichigo shuddered at the sound. he bit ichigos neck gently only drawing a bit of blood for extra satisfaction...

Then the pain in his chest returned.

Ichigo opened one eye. he heard Hichigos scream of grief and agony fill the night air...

...

Hichigo pov:

love of the dove and crow, died by a bow and arrow. brigitte2011

Hichigo held the boys now limp and cold hand. the flush cheeks now grey with death, Void of the color of life.

He didn't, COULDN'T see ichigo dead...Random moments of him alive flashed into memory

Hichigo holding ichigo up after muramasa,s attack..."Well that was funn wasn't it?"

Ichigo trying to force hichigo to get a tan.

The boy throwing kon against the wall.

Hichigo making ichigo fail a test cus of the nasty jokes and random yelling.

Ichigo falling asleep in his lap on accedent and hichigo playing with his hair.

the drunkin kiss in the bathroom...

The way ichigo looked in battle...The pride in his eyes when he did somthing great...

Ichigos compassionate soul...

all gone...

Hichigo collapsed on the boys silent chest. tears flowwed from his eyes.

_"come on ichigo...please, wake up...I can't-I can't-I can't live with out you! you dumb brat!" _Hichigo screamed shaking him wildly the body limply flying around like a ragg doll. _"YA HEAR ME! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU ICHIGO! YOU MEAN TOO MUCH!" _Hichigo screamed wildly. His body wracked with pain. Tears like streams ran down his cheeks. The pain...The pain was unbearable...he wanted to die with out ichigo...

Hichigo screamed the loudest he could. Then he saw captain kurotsutchi. The lab freak.

_"help him please! Im begging you! Captain kurotsutchi!" _Hichigo screamed.

The man turned around. "And why should i?" The man asked. "after all he is no longer a necesity to the soul society so he is none of my buisness.." The captain said.

Hichigo attacked the man. a couple of test tubes fell out of his bag.

Hichigo grabbed them.

He ran back to the long dead boy...The boy who made Hichigo convenced that both of them still had hope... Adreniline...He saw that once a doctor stabed a patent with it in the heart and he was revived.

He grabbed the needle and plundged it into the boys chest.

Both men. Kurotsutchi and hichigo held there breath. For fear of missing the insision that would either save or end the boy for good...

**Ok end of chapter.**

**any ways anyone notice that Ichigo always get cut up and survives? that there are pillars every where or is it just me? Ok sorry for grammer but my bff **_**into the firey night **_**is gonna download microsoft word on my computer so i sudjest you read her random ooc supernatural and harry potter fan books...**

**so yea...i think she has naruto too im not sure but im almost positive sakura dies violently at the end of every chapter.**

**'cus we hate her that much.**

**so yea review if you like hichigos shorts and you like the fact that kurotsutchi falls for nemu later on...**

**not kissing but just the general emotion.**

**also review to this random thing...**

**deathnote: i just wanna tell you somthing...you know light yagami? his name is imagay backwards. Im a gay! lol!**

**so yea...request plz...0.0 and review and read...please...**


	2. Chapter 2

_Bow to envy though I am sinning I have no other choice...-brigitte 2011_

Hichigo pov:

Theme song: Whisper by Evanessence

Hichigo plunged the syringe into the boy's chest. Tears running madly down his frosted face. The shadow of the school hanging over them like gallows, haunting and ominous.

He waited...Seconds felt like centuries as the boys icy hand was in his. Hichigo felt Ichigo's small hand bones crack from how tightly the hollow was clutching it. Hichigo's ebony eyes filled with tears. _"ICHIGO!" _He screeched in his grief. his throat sore and damaged from screaming and sobbing so loudly...

Captain Kurotsutchi looked at him in pity...Orihime was there now. In shock..."YOU BASTARD!" Renji screamed. Lunging at Hichigo. His sword raised...

_"Do it...please..."_ was all Hichigo could say and the man dropped his sword realizing he couldn't have done it...Grimmjow and Ulquiorra comforted Hichigo...It had been a year since the winter war had ended. They were now the "good guys" as you might say.

_"I couldn't save him! I couldn't do ANYTHING! He just died and I let him! it's my entire fault!" _Hichigo sobbed. "It was not your doing...You did all you could..." Ulquiorra said. His face not showing anything. But you could tell he felt for the hollow. After all when he almost lost Grimmjow he went out of his mind.

"Hey Orihime! We need some help over here!" Grimmjow shouted. Orihime nodded and tried the shiron rika...It retracted. "It's too late." She said sadly...

Hichigo howled in agony and fell face first in the snow. The pain..the pain in his chest...it hurt so much... _"if I stayed..He would've been stronger. He would've fought it off...If I was with him I could've killed the bastard. I could've saved him... He would be here right now scolding me for taking him over but he'd secretly be happy that I did...But now...Now he...Now he's DEAD!"_Hichigo screamed. sobbing in the cold silent chest...it felt like packed snow...Ichigo was now an ice berg, a sculpture of what was and what would have been...

Then he heard a thump. and another one. Was it his own broken heart? Then he looked up. He saw the color return to the Shinigami's cheeks.

_"D-did you see that?" _Hichigo asked. Afraid he was going insane...

"He's breathing?" Orihime asked. Ichigo opened one eye. It landed on Hichigo. "S'sup." He said. Hichigo cried out in joy. Squishing the boy so tight he broke a couple ribs.. He sobbed loudly into his chest that was heating up...

_"I'm so sorry! I should've stayed! I missed you! I was so scared! I thought you were gone from me forever..."_Hichigo cried out. Ichigo rested his chin on the hollows head. "I missed you too..." Ichigo said. Hichigo bit his lip. What? why would he be missed? _"Ichigo I__-__I got to tell you something..That I L-" _Hichigo started. then he felt the boy rub his back. " I know. I love you too Hichigo..." Ichigo said. Renji stared in shock.

"Wtf? You're a homo?" Renji asked. "Yea got a problem?" Ichigo spat. Renji sighed. "No.." Then for the first time ever that anyone's ever seen except Grimmjow was Ulquiorras smile. "Well it's about god damn time!" Ulquiorra said cheerfully that left everyone but Grimmjow in a dazed trance of holy shit.

Grimmjow laughed. "Shit. I've only seen you smile once or twice! Maybe Ichigo should die more often if this is what it takes to get a grin outta ya!" Grimmjow laughed. The only ones recuperating from this Ichigo-died-for-an-hour-and-came-back thing was Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Ichigo himself. Hichigo was scared for life. He was never going to leave Ichigo alone for a second.

"It's just so romantic...well to me anyways." Ulquiorra said his smile fading. He actually looked cute with the smile. Out of character but cute.

Later...

Hichigo felt hot arms wrap around him. Small kisses littered his neck softly from behind as they sat on the bed. _"I'm trying to do my work!"_Hichigo shouted. Ichigo just laughed a bit. Hichigo would never figured he would be the uke..

(_Hichigo: ms story writer is this some kinda joke! I ain't no Uke!)_

"we can do that later Hichi..." Ichigo said softly in Hichigo's ear. "But right now I guess it's a sex-ed project I've been wanting to try out..."

...

THE END 3 J

**Well sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoyed ****J**

**Love- Ayako no fuyumi,****L**

**Ps. Oh and read my book, ULQUIORRA AND THE LOST SOUL. My Oc character Devon based on the song INTO THE FIRE BY DISTURBED its good but things are slow cus I lost internet and I can only upload on weekends at friends houses. So love you. hate you. and Grimm-kitty wanna fuck You.**

**Happy birthday FANGIRL! OR BOY, (ROCK ON ERIC MY YAOI FAN BOY!) ****J**** grimmkitty want some….**

**GET SOME, you don't know it but this PS. Thing is in purple text, ok done with my ramble fest,**

**Bye-bye now. u**


End file.
